


You Idiot

by Witchersforge



Series: Aiden Lore Stories [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lore - Freeform, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchersforge/pseuds/Witchersforge
Summary: After an almost deadly encounter with a Griffin, Aiden is berated by his mentor.Part of a collection of short blogs for Aiden Katinas/Mxuntainlion
Series: Aiden Lore Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001292
Kudos: 15





	You Idiot

“You idiot.”

“It’s fine…”

“It’s not fine. If you move your insides will turn into your outsides.” It’s been a minute of bickering since Aiden regained consciousness. The witcher had barely made his way from Dyn Marv before he was swooped up, light armor not enough to keep him from being punctured by the falcon-like claws of a Griffin.If the trauma his organs suffered wouldn’t kill him, then neither would the fall once the monster had been shot down. Still, he’s damn lucky he landed where he did.

It wasn’t normal to be patched up like this, but it seemed to matter to Gaetan to keep the kitten in one piece. Aiden, on the other hand, has spent his time kicking himself for fucking up his first hunt alone. What would he have done if the caravan wasn’t nearby? 

“I said stop moving.”

“I’m not moving.”

“You are.” The Elder Cat’s soft spot for the rather gangly and awkward Witcher before him won’t stop him from telling Aiden just how much he fucked up. Aiden, on the other hand, seems keen on not looking at his mentor directly in the eyes.

“What would you have done if I didn’t see you dangling like that? Huh?”

“Died, probably.” The snark is only accented by a pathetic cough. “Just could have left me to be one of the statistics, you know. What is it now? 7 out of 10 die their first walk on the Path? How many of them died by being crushed by a griffin. I think it would have been cool.”

Aiden’s complete dismissal for Gaetan’s concern makes the older Cat huff and roll his eyes before pushing himself up from where he was perched on a crate. “The caravan is leaving in a day. Karadin’s gonna expect you to be on your feet by then or he’ll leave you behind. You got that?”

The sudden shift to stern superior makes Aiden laugh. “Sure thing Tiegr. I’ll get right on it.”

Gaetan’s face doesn’t change. He’s pissed. 

“You’d better, Coram.”


End file.
